Blood on the Wall
by PeechTao
Summary: The Temple locked down after an attempt to kill Mace. Qui-Gon steps in to solve the case in his own interesting sort of way. Complete with drunken Obi-Wan, a twin Master, a frozen Mace, changeling, and a murder beyond suspicion! Awesome! Please Read!
1. Fateful Happenings

_Better summery: _

_Mace Windu lies near death after a horrid plot to destroy him. The Council has no clues as to the events that have passed and employ Qui-Gon Jinn to investigate the case.While the injurred Obi-Wan holds a close watch over the beloved Head Councilor, the mystery only becomes more complicatedas the only witness is kidnapped in a Temple explosion. Qui-Gon is not swayed, he vows to discover the assassin but when he learns the culprit is someone no one had expected, can he possibly turn him in? The Blood on the Wall holds the only key._

_

* * *

_

_I own nothing to do with star wars, but the premise of this book and all ideas not star wars related are mine. At least I own something! Marshall is my character. If you want him, I may rent him out. But all rentals must be in written letter form with thirty-two please's at the bottom. Thank-you._

* * *

**Blood on the Wall**

No one can begin to describe the horrid series of events that followed the discovery in the Council Room, but one can try. Though Yoda would heavily dispute such a statement, for trying is unacceptable to him, the terrible reality can, perhaps, be too graphic for normal words to express. So, trying is inevitable.

To bring the reader up-to-date, we will first begin by describing the singular event that triggered the fallout that is the present.

It was night, passed sunset, and the Coruscant city-scape was beginning to settle into rest. Many meetings weighed on the hearts and minds of the Jedi Council as they concluded the final meetings and dispersed for what rest they could catch. Master Windu, as is his custom, remained a bit longer to meditate in peace and quiet. It is now that the heinous act was committed. No one can say for sure, short of reading the incapacitated Councilor's mind, what actually went on. What is known is how his body was found.

Master's Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda were first to the Council Room the next morning. Well after the attack, it is estimated. The door was opened and the following is what they found. Mace Windu lay in a twisted heap. His eyes dull and glazed over, looking at the ceiling. He didn't breath, didn't move, just starred up with his lips parted ever so slightly with a trail of blood at its corner. Yet this was minimal. Around his body were dark crimson pools. Upon first glance it appeared as if his dark cloak was sprawled beneath him, but lo, it was more grim than that. Still tucked neatly in his belt was Master Windu's lightsabor. He hadn't even a chance to draw it.

At first Ki-Adi-Mundi rushed in but after being struck with the full scene, he shuddered away. He collapsed into a chair, uttering a terrible groan in despair.

Yoda was stronger. He waded through the blood to place a hand at Mace's neck. He felt nothing immediately but a cold chill but then a small beat. Could he have imagined it? Yoda concentrated, willing a response. Another beat. Alive! Alive! The elder Master looked to the one fallen in a chair. "Dead he is not! A healer we need!"

"Alive?" Ki took the hand from over his disbelieving eyes. "Is it possible?"

"No time there is, get help we must!"

Ki stood at once to complete the necessary actions, summoning the healers, sealing what wounds they could, alerting the other Councilors, etc. Sadly it can be said there was little to be done for the Head Councilor. The wounds were treated, blood transfused, and yet the damage was irreparably done. Master Windu, one of the strongest Jedi in the Temple, reduced to a limp, crippled form, kept alive by respirators.

The attack shook the Jedi to their roots. The Temple went into lock down as memories were scoured to discover what had happened. Conveniently, the security films were missing.

* * *

Next time: The Detectives. 

Please review. I'm counting on you!


	2. The Detectives

**own nothing**

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 2 -The Detectives-

We will leave this scene for a moment to acquaint the reader with the Master and Padawan who would soon be thrust into this situation. As previously stated, this attack was one of many. However, different circumstances surround that of the following. Thus, leaving it, though equally horrible in nature, completely separate from the assassination attempt of Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were monitoring a truce between two very hostile neighbor planets. Unbeknownst to the young Padawan, the cease fire was violated just moments before he sat in the Rutan Leader's office. The Jedi were announced to the Rutans as in alliance with their enemies, the Salagas, while Salaga felt the Jedi were spies of Rutan. The war began in a whirlwind of blaster fire and space debris. Qui-Gon's ship narrowly escaped a grand explosion while escaping his own Salaga meeting, and crash landed (quite deliberately) into the inner court of the Rutan Chamberholder. His lightsabor drawn, he cut a path through the droid guards. Obi-Wan was in danger.

* * *

"The Salagas, I'm sure, understand the necessity of reaching an agreement," the young twenty-two-year-old went on calmly, completely unawares of the galactic battle just an atmosphere away, "as you do, Sir Chamberholder. This cease fire is the first great step."

The Rutan leader smiled evilly, interlacing his long, pale, green fingers and barely listening. The Padawan needed to be destroyed, he thought. He glanced again at the desk drawer beside him. He would do it and save his people from the Salaga rats. "Certainly," the leader responded, opening his desk drawer and reaching for something, finding the familiar weight in his palm, he smiled brighter, "That Salaga appreciates all you and your Master have done." His green fingers wrapped around the base of a blaster. He pulled it out and quickly fired.

The Force warned Obi-Wan only seconds before. He stood and moved to dodge but his body didn't respond fast enough. The shot pierced his lower right side, just below the lung. He stumbled in pain, hitting the far wall and fumbling for his lightsabor.

"Spy!" The leader shouted. "Your Master is already dead! Now you can join him!" He raised the gun once more, but Obi-Wan was waiting for that. He used the Force and pried it out of his grasp. It shattered into a million pieces beside him. The green man turned a deep blue, the Rutan sign for rage. "Guards!" he shouted at the height of his lungs. "Guards! An assassin!"

Obi-Wan ducked out the door and into the hall. He winced and checked the wound. The bleeding was fare, and a wonder to him why it didn't cauterize properly like most blaster wounds did. The blaster must have malfunctioned. This didn't bother him half as much as the pain. It was his first time being shot full force and it was nearly unbearable.

The guards appeared at the end of the hall bearing blasters much larger than the one responsible for Obi-Wan's injury. He decided not to take note if these ones were in proper working order or not, so he beat a hasty retreat in the opposite direction. He used his lightsabor sparingly for too wide a stroke would send a fresh wave of pain that had him knocking his knees and gritting his teeth. He cut a hole through a locked turbo lift door and fell inside, hitting whichever button was closest. With this slight reprieve, Obi-Wan took out his compact med kit. He dripped bacta into the shot first. The sting that followed made him curse in a very un-Jedi-like way. He had no time to dress it, however, for the turbo lift had stopped. The door opened and standing in a mirrored attack stance to that of Obi-Wan was his Master.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan breathed in relief, falling forward into his arms.

Baffled, Qui-Gon perceived the wound. "Dear stars, what happened?" he laid Obi-Wan on the floor and tore the tunic away from the wound to inspect it better.

"The Chamberholder, he double crossed us. I didn't have time to react . . . " he moaned again.

Qui-Gon pressed his lips together in thought. Back to his crippled ship? Or could they . . . He glanced up to a directory above them. The ship dock was only three floors away. They could "borrow" one for an extended period of indefinite time. He agreed with the thought in his mind. That would do just fine. He lifted his apprentice into a firefighter hold and headed for the ship dock. "Just hang on. I'll get us out of here."

"I'm sorry, Master, I ruined . . . "

Qui-Gon hushed him. "Don't worry about that, just stay awake. Tell me about your friends. Just stay awake."

It was in this state a speedy fighter was chosen with Qui-Gon's trained eye and the two set out for the Temple. Despite the lock down, Obi-Wan's injury acted as if a free pass in getting the two into the Temple without opposition. The young man was rushed into the Healing Quarters almost before he even stepped out of the star fighter. He was in surgery minutes later. Qui-Gon was left to make the reports and notify the Council of the escalated war between Rutan and Salaga. During all of which he was never informed of the MIA Mace Windu, or the security lock down. He, having tended his stated duties, joined his apprentice in the healing quarter where soon, all would be made clear.

* * *

Did you like it? Did it suck? Well, comments are welcome, even if you already reviewed. All my reviews I print and pin to my happy wall. :) (: please expect chapter 3 -The Detectives: Concluded- sooner than this last chapter. Thank you. GB 


	3. The Detectives :Concluded:

Yoda: hate you, I do. Made me wait long, you have.

Author: learn patience, great Master, and how to pry my bro off fan fic so I can update

(choking sounds)

Yoda: no more bro you have, update sooner you better!

Own my character: Marshall, you will read about him later. Will loan him out for cookies and good reviews. Everything star wars Lucas owns and . . . whoever else . . .

* * *

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 3 -The Detectives: Concluded-

The Padawan's wound was well off considering all it had been through. Internal bleeding caused his weakness, but no major organs sustained critical damage. Qui-Gon barely listened to the prognosis for, as any Master would be, he was consumed with the want to be at the young man's side. Once aloud to carry out this thought, he had to restrain himself from running down the hall. He was standing over his apprentice. Qui-Gon waited a moment. He studied Obi-Wan's face, relaxed, seeing so few traces remaining of boyhood. Smiling gently with brotherly love, he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The man's face twisted groggily before lifting its eyelids in a flutter.

"Master? Is that you?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows. A quick survey of the room told where they were. "Are we back at the Temple?"

Qui-Gon nodded, sitting to explain the events taken place after the man's unconsciousness. Having done so there was a pause. Obi-Wan laid back down, but finding that uncomfortable tried to sit up entirely. A swoon of dizziness overcame him and Qui-Gon caught him before he fell back. Together Obi-Wan scooted back and rested, supported in a sitting position by the wall behind him.

"You have to take it easy for a while," Qui-Gon resumed his commanding tone, "Blaster wounds are tricky. You may feel better but it soon reminds you otherwise." He sighed a little. "Hm, I do believe this is your first."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "I've had some scratches, but no full blows like this." He shifted his weight again, rubbing his bandage unknowingly. "Not exactly cause for celebration either."

Master Jinn allowed himself a smile. "You are right. However, the first shot is a good guideline at to how you will respond to wounds in the future. And there will be more, trust me."

Obi-Wan looked up, wondering whether he had reacted badly or not.

"You did well." Qui-Gon assured him.

It is now the door opens and Master Eeth Koth strides in. He is taken slightly off guard by the Master/Padawan team starring at him and inclines his head by way of excusing himself for whatever interruption he may have caused. He then goes to the far side of the room where someone else is laid on a cot, surrounded with equipment of various life-supporting kinds.

Finely the Force rises in Qui-Gon. He can taste the heavy blankets of fear that enveloped the Temple and wondered why he hadn't felt it before. Something was gravely amiss, and Obi-Wan could read it on his Master's face.

"Do you sense it?" Qui-Gon whispered.

Obi-Wan concentrated, then he too understood. "Yes, but what is it? What could have happened?"

"I don't know. Wait a moment." Master Jinn stood and approached Councilor Koth. His steps slowed to a halt as he was fixed no longer on Eeth, but the pale form in the bed. By now the reader might have guessed it was Master Windu. His tunic was absent, but his chest remained nonetheless covered in the bandages and wires from the monitors. Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to sway where he stood, to collapse upon the floor only to wake up being told it was a dream. Neither came true so instead he looked to the other Master for an explanation.

Eeth could sense his gaze but didn't return it. "What is there to say, Master Jinn? We know what you see before you. Are the wounds of a blaster or lightsabor? When did it occur? How?" He finely looked up, his face visibly tired and worn, "Your guess is as good as ours. The head councilor, my dearest friend, lying closer to death than life and all we can do is shake our heads in wonder."

"How long has he been like this?" Jinn asks.

"We found him yesterday morning. Who knows how long before that it happened. Perhaps suffering the entire night." His face seemed to have brightened. "Oh, Qui-Gon please! You investigate the matter! Right now Plo Koon has taken on the role, but I'm certain he would let you take over! You have time with Obi-Wan being laid up and you avoid suspicion having been absent during the attack."

Qui-Gon was surprised at the request. A singular glance back over the Councilor motionless in bed decided him. "It'll be my priority. I'm sure Obi-Wan will keep a god watch over Master Windu in your absence."

Eeth agreed to this and left to inform the Council of the plan. Qui-Gon did the same with Obi-Wan for most of their words were below what that Padawan could hear. Of Course Obi-Wan didn't mind in the least being able to play a part despite his injury. Lightsabor at his side he watched the door, windows, ventilation grates, and finely Master Windu, whose completely soundlessness and lack of movement sent cold chills down the young man's spine. Qui-Gon, in turn, left to review the case and begin his investigation.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Yes, Obi-Wan will be drunk at least once in this book, but it isn't his fault. :) keep reading!

Next time: Kidnaping of Aali Difi


	4. Kidnapping of Aali Difi

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 4 -Kidnaping of Aali Difi-

Having previously stated the events surrounding Mace Windu's attack it is useless to state any more than that is what Qui-Gon was informed of. He spoke first with the Council, checking his notes with those of Plo Koon, then went to correspond with Aali Difi, the Council secretary. She was the one who presented Jedi to the Council, arranged meetings and the like. It was said she left only after the entire Council adjourned for the evening. Could she have seen Mace leave? If so why did he go back?

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. There were more questions then answers at this point.

His door bell sounded and Aali Difi entered before Qui-Gon even called her. "You wished to see me, Master Jinn? I must say I am short of time so this must be brief."

"Certainly," Qui-Gon pulled out a chair beside his table and indicated that she sit.

She glanced around a moment, seeming quite in a hurry but sat anyway.

Qui-Gon noted her odd behavior but his manner and tone didn't change. "Where were you the night Mace was attacked?"

She sighed in frustration. "At my post, just outside the Council door."

"So you could hear anything that went on inside?"

"I suppose." She said shrugging, then her face changed, a shadow of fear tracing across it. "Actually, maybe not, it was late. I was sleepy."

"How long where you there?"

"Until he left, may I go?" she asked, readying to stand.

Qui-Gon hardened his voice a measure. "Just a moment more. When did he leave?"

"Around midnight." She replied off handedly.

"Did he return?"

"If he did, I was already gone. It was late, Master Jinn, we were both meditating for sleep. I couldn't hear much of anything anymore." She said the last part pointedly, as if making sure he didn't forget it. After checking her chrono a third time she pleaded, "Master Jinn, please, I am extremely pressed for time."

"All right, you may go." He said, retaining his calm manner.

She stood hastily and reached the door in two strides. She paused a moment, turning she said, "I'm sorry, Master Jinn, if I told you more, he'd kill me and you." Aali left.

Qui-Gon almost immediately stood to go after her. He reached the door as her scream filled the air. He was in the hall as the explosion shook the Temple. Jinn was tossed to the floor. He lay blacked out for some seconds. When he sat up, he saw only the worst. A large hole was in the wall across from his room. Among the rubble was the data pad of Aali Difi.

* * *

Finely, a quick update!

next time -Blood on the Wall-


	5. Blood on the Wall

Chapter 5 -Blood on the Wall-

By the time Master Jinn reached the Council Room for the third time that day, it was sunset and Yoda was pacing nervously in front of his chair. Only three other Councilors were spread around, Adi Gallia, Depa Billaba, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Qui-Gon briefed them on his short conversation with the secretary and the kidnaping that followed.

"Terrible this his," Yoda said, tapping his gimmer stick and eying Qui-Gon. "First Master Windu, now Knight Aali. No clues we have, no suspects we have."

"And the security films?" Depa asks hopefully.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I checked for those first. They were all missing. Other cameras across the Temple shut down at the same time, some look unusable." Yoda sighed and climbed into his chair. "I assure you," Qui-Gon told him, "I will discover what is going on. This assassin cannot keep hiding for long, he will make a mistake, I know it."

"And as we wait for that mistake, Master Windu is dying. I fear such a game will not profit us now." Ki-Adi-Mundi put in hotly.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to shrink away from him. He needed to stand up now. The spirit of the Council had been broken and he needed to inspire them to remain at the ready for anything. "Then may the Force be with us all."

Any more discussion was useless on either side. Again something rose in Master Jinn, a Force-induced warning that some strange entity was preventing his quest for answers, for justice. Perhaps his worse fears were true, perhaps. A Jedi was behind the attack. They would have access to the security films, know exactly where Aali Difi was . . . Thoughts of Xanatos rose in his mind, but he shook those chills off . . . Despite it all, the Jedi Master couldn't help feeling in the least inadequate.

* * *

The night was troublesome for every Jedi. None were spared a toss and turn before sleep finely descended upon them. Those who slept least were the detective himself, his apprentice, and the Council. As the reader has been made aware, there is still the matter to learn that pertains to the title of this book. Well, your curiosity will now be satisfied as the next atrocity is played out.

Saesee Tiin wandered the halls with Plo Koon, neither of whom spoke to one another. Saesee had attempted to break the silence, but Plo was known to be superstitious, speaking with an assassin around would surely bring upon bad luck, especially in very early of the morning when neither found the ability to rest. During their blank wanderings they approached one of the terrain training rooms. It was full of rolling sand waves with adjusting dunes that constantly shifted to trip up any experienced Knight. They expected to find some poor Jedi who sought training to ease their troubled mind. What they discovered was the dead body of Aali Difi, shifting with the rolling dunes bellow the far wall. The two stumbled dumbly to her side, but there was little to do but call the coroner. Then Master Koon saw it. The entire wall, twenty feet long, eight feet high covered in letters of blood. Terrible messages written in crimson.

"_Mace Windu's Spirit Is Dead!" "The Council Will Fall!" "Mace Windu Will DIE!" "He Betrayed The Jedi!" _

At the center was the largest message of all, blood running through the other words in long streams that stained like red rain into the sand. A scraggly line was struck beneath the phrase as if to add emphasis to its already towering size.

"_Plo Koon Next!"_

Plo Koon backed away slowly. He glanced around, should some peculiar gremlin appear to strike him dead. Qui-Gon was fetched from his room to join them. By then Plo Koon was instead mute with fear and hyperventilating by the dead corpse of Aali Difi. Again, the security films were gone. The guard placed to protect the live feeds lay in a melted help across the consul and over the room. Not all the pieces of him were found.

Qui-Gon stopped a moment. Something rose in the Master. A warning. He whipped around, drawling his lightsabor from his belt. "Master Ki! Master Tiin! Master Windu's in danger!"

* * *

Ooh . . . a cliff-hanger you people must hate me. :) I enjoy making you wait. Hope you enjoy! Please review any comments you have, or try to guess who the culprit is. Here's a hint. . . . 32 names. . . . Or maybe not. lol, I love playing with my readers! Next chapter I'm posting replies to all my reviews, so look forward to those. If you want your own to be up also, review quickly! GB

Next time: -A Padawan vs. an Assassin-


	6. A Padawan vs An Assassin

_Well, here are those delightful replies I promised everyone!_

Dancing Cavalier- thanks for all of your support! I'm so happy to have a consistent reviewer! you're on the right track with those guesses about the culprit. Maybe your right . . . maybe you're not . . . we will see! Evil writers rock!

CHRISTs soldier- I think 3/4 stars is incredibly generous! Thanks! I love your pen name too. GB (God Bless)

Nelarun- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like my descriptions. I thought it might be a bit much, the whole cloak blood thing, but it lets the reader know the situation is really intense and grasps their attention.

Hawkstra- I really tried to make longer chapters, but it took away what I wanted the reader's ending thought to be. Chapter 4 I really enjoy since the last two lines or so explain Aali's kidnaping. I bet you wouldn't expect that to spring on you! What's next you ask? Twin Masters, a drunken padawan, an assassin waiter/waitress (ha I won't tell you everything!) and of course the super secret ending!

Fell Dragon- oh, trust me, this isn't the last we've heard of Mace. He'll have his lightsabor back in his in hand in no time. (Perhaps even the next chapter HINT HINT!)

Sith Jesto- thanks for the complement! I know the writer your talking about, someone else read my work and said the same thing, though I too forget the name entirely!

_That's all my reviewers for now. Thanks everyone! If you would like to discuss different things, please visit my profile, it has my e-mail and what books I am currently working on. Check for updates constantly!_

_Oh yeah, I own nothing. Don't steal my story though because I **do** work with tigers. I **can** kick your butt!_

Chapter 6 -A Padawan vs. an Assassin-

In another part of the Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi was beginning to feel the call of rest. Having heard nothing to cause him to believe the attacker had struck again, the apprentice set his lightsabor on the table beside him and rolled onto his side to view Mace as his eyes closed. It is in this state when a small screech and thud rose to Obi-Wan's ears. It came from the window. Someone had opened it. Kenobi didn't breathe. He used all of his concentration to remain perfectly still. The enigma entered, crossing past him to stand beside the comatose patient. Kenobi opened his eyes ever so carefully.

It is in this moment we are allowed the first blurred view of our assailant. Having no clues toward gender besides Aali Difi's questionable "He" the reader may imagine which sex the assassin may be. Nevertheless, the author, for the sake of her writing, will refer to the assassin in the masculine pronoun. The figure is covered from head to foot in a flowing black robe, so little can be described of actual features. His build was medium, with squared shoulders, about two meters in height. Obi-Wan absorbed the sight like a sponge so as to later identify him should such need arise.

The assassin leaned over the Councilor and spoke in a quiet, husky voice. "I'm sorry it came to this. You should not have stood in my way."

Obi-Wan swallowed his fear as he strained to listen. Man, woman, man, woman . . . he couldn't decide. His eyes were wide open now as his observations made him careless.

The assassin stood upright again. He reached into his cloak with a slow, almost ceremonious movement. His attention rested entirely upon Master Windu. Did he really not notice Obi-Wan? With a low hum his lightsabor's green ambience sprang to life. Obi-Wan decided now was the time to do something. He flipped to his feet and let out the greatest whelp of pain he could imagine. His Master was right. Blaster wounds were definitely not enjoyable. He tried to forget the less then grand entrance into the situation and Force-pulled his lightsabor to his hand. The assassin had by this time turned, surprised from what Obi-Wan could tell.

The padawan cursed wickedly. He had expected the assassin to reveal his face, but it remained hidden beneath the shadow of his cloak. Perhaps he could unmask him somehow. He charged first, striking a high blow then arching his blue laser downward. The assassin was already there to meet it and struck out to the right in only half a second more. Obi-Wan found it difficult to make it there on time and so blocked sloppily. Again the assassin struck with superhuman quickness to the padawan's opposite side. Kenobi lunged away but felt the heat of the lightsabor nearly finding his flesh. He was severely out matched, his wound held him back and the assassin's ease and grace made him appear a student of Yoda himself!

The assassin kicked him full in his wound (_how did he know where it was?_ Obi-Wan half wondered) and the padawan hit the floor in a writhing heap. The assassin smiled in his shadow and stomped his boot into the apprentice's rib cage.

Obi-Wan looked up as the assassin raised his lightsabor for the killing blow. _One glimpse,_ Obi-Wan told himself, _just get a single glimpse. You can't die not knowing who it is._ The gesture was in vain. He would accept death and not scream out like a fool. Through Qui-Gon and his bond, he said, "Master . . . I'm sorry."

* * *

Qui-Gon's heart completely stopped. His hand quivered as it reached out to access the door. Nothing in the room seemed out-of-place at first. "Obi-Wan?" he chocked out. His body shook. "Obi-Wan?" he dared a second time.

"Here, Master."

Qui-Gon braced himself from collapsing in utter joy at those two weak words. He finely managed a few steps into the room to find his apprentice lying on the floor, firmly grasping his lightsabor. "Oh, Padawan, are you all right?"

"Now? Yes." He deactivated his lightsabor and rolled onto his back. "If you didn't come in when you did, I'd be Sith food."

"I was in the training rooms when you called me the first time. What happened? You said the assassin was here?"

Obi-Wan nodded as the two Councilors who followed Qui-Gon filed in. Checking protectively over their leader first, they then turned to listen to Obi-Wan's narrative.

"Well?" Saesee asks, impatiently as Obi-Wan stands tenderly and sinks back into bed.

"He came in the window. To finish Mace off. I warned Master Qui-Gon, then engaged him."

"You what!" Jedi Healer Vora exclaims in anger. "Padawan Kenobi, you were lucky when that blaster missed almost everything, but refrain, if you please, from taking your life in your hands a second time!" She strode in and began to examine him. "For galaxy sake! I think you broke a rib! What did you do? Jump out the window after him!"

"Knight Vora, please, hearing what Padawan Kenobi has seen is quite important." Master Ki interrupts.

Vora turned slowly, raising an eyebrow at him. "I only agreed to this charade of _my_ patient playing body guard because I was certain he would _not_ be needed! So if you please, Master Ki, respectfully, this is my area of expertise. Master Windu is not going anywhere, so exercise some patience."

"Master Windu may not, but the murderer is definitely mobile enough!" Saesee retorted.

"We fought," Obi-Wan interrupted them all, "He must have sensed you coming. It distracted him long enough for me to get a clean shot. I thought I killed him, but he got up and leapt back out the window. If anything he will seek medical attention, I must have cut something unless he was headless to begin with."

Vora exchanged a glance among the three speakers. "Are we finished now? Good! Come along, Padawan Kenobi, you have a pleasant rousing round of exams to go through!" She activated the floating slab he rested on and guided it out of the room, leaving the Councilors and the detective to their sighing.

* * *

How's my story going? Do you like it?

next time -Master of the Council-


	7. Master of the Council

_I just fixed a whole bunch of mystakes on this chapter. why is it you don't see them when you go to post, yet afterwards your like AHHH! anyway, enjoy._

Blood on the Wall

_Hey people! I'm not going to post review answers for this chapter, but expect them in the next chapter, ok?_

_I own nothing. It is sad. I will cry now._

Chapter 7 -Master of the Council-

By now the author understands the reader must be wearisome from all this mystery and fate. As the author I humbly agree, but ask further patience by the reader. All will soon enough be resolved and as a testament to my good word the following will be certain to wet the appetite of such a devoted reader as yourself.

After the red message was discovered, it is understandable that Plo Koon was kept under lock and key. Three armed Jedi Knights stood positioned at his room door, after his room was changed to a windowless cubicle. Master Koon was less than pleased at the change.

Obi-Wan was now commanded never to leave the confines of his bed and four more Jedi guards were just outside the healing quarters. Jedi Healer Vora refused to let them wonder at the room door since they would probably be in her way more than anything else.

Qui-Gon spent his moments in utter frustration. There were no clues. The only one who seemed to know anything was Aali, and a lot of good that did him now that she was dead. What was there left to do? Perhaps convince Master Tiin to connect to Mace's memories telepathically? Qui-Gon shook his head. That would only land Saesee in a coma just as Mace was.

Now what?

It was on the third morning after the blood message was found that the luck of all seemed to change.

* * *

Obi-Wan was just waking up as the sun filtered through slits in the window shades onto his face. He moaned tiredly and rolled over to see if Mace was still beside him. It was a silly move, he knew. In all this time Mace had never moved, but habit caused Obi-Wan to look over anyway. He saw the bed, the machines, then looked harder for the Master's form beneath the blankets. Something was missing. Mace's legs where in a different spot. Obi-Wan sat up. No, Mace's legs weren't there at all! He leaned forward to glance beyond the life support system that blocked half his view. What he found was enough to knock him over. Master Mace Windu was sitting up, completely conscious and readying to stand. 

"Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace stood slowly, fell back once, then stood again and turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Ah, Padawan Kenobi, I was wondering who was over there." He pulled the tubes out of his arms and walked around to take in the area. Obi-Wan instantly felt as if some strange apparition had possessed the Councilor's body and caused him to appear.

"Why am I here?" Mace asks after a minute or two.

Obi-Wan looked at him disbelievingly. If Mace forgot how he was attacked, how would they ever discover his attacker's identity? "What do you mean? Surely you know about being injurred!"

"I'm in the Healing Rooms." He continued as if not hearing the Padawan. "It feels like someone took a blaster cannon to me. Where is Yoda? Or Master Plo? I must speak with them both." He sat in a chair, then stood again, crossing to the window. He leaned on the window sill. "Why are you here, Padawan Kenobi? I sent you to Salaga. Have they settled the Rutan disputes?"

Here Mace paused, and so Obi-Wan felt compelled to answer. "Actually, no, Master. We were . . ."

"Then why are you here?" Mace stood again, his powerful voice almost yelling with rage. "We cannot have this talk now! We settled this long ago, it has been put in motion, it must be done! Yoda will decide it!" He sat at the window, looked around, then addressed Obi-Wan again. "I thought I sent you to Salaga."

Obi-Wan became concerned. It sounded as if the coma affected Mace's mind. Recalling the attack was the least of their worries. Now they had topraythat hewas not brain damaged.

"Master Windu . . ." Obi-Wan began slowly. Mace stopped his fidgeting and listened with all the intensity of a young child. "Master, what do you remember last?"

Mace thought. "Nothing . . . No, a fight. I do remember a fight."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good, with whom?"

"Plo. No, Aali. No, both." He stood and paced. "Plo wanted to discuss the trade negotiations of Mas Fomari. I disagreed with his suggestion. Aali told me the time." He looked up, his eyes vivid. "Aali! I was in the Council Room. I called her in to tell me the time. We spoke quickly . . .no, briefly . . . about what?" he asked himself, putting his hands to his forehead.

"Perhaps I should call the Council now. I'll inform them that you are awake. Everyone has been worried about you." Obi-Wan reached for his com link.

Mace, in a burst of energy raced forward and snatched the com away. Obi-Wan starred at him in shock and wonder.

"Don't you realize it! It was her! All along! I couldn't, a Jedi, a Master, we couldn't!" He swayed and collapsed to his knees, a hand at his heart. "If I die, you will know."

"Vora!" Obi-Wan called, sliding to the floor beside the Councilor. "Vora! I need you!"

Mace grabbed the man's tunic collar and pulled him close to his face. The Councilor's eyes were distant, almost like an animal with fury. For a moment Obi-Wan feared Mace would kill him. "Just like Calypso. No one will know. Just like Calypso." With those last words he exhaled and fell into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Vora!" he shouted. The padawan rested Mace onto the floor. "Vora! Healer, anyone!" He called again louder. Still, no one came. Half sighing, half groaning, Obi-Wan darted for the door and nearly ran head on into Healer Vora.

"I heard you, what is it? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked angrily.

"It's Master Windu." Obi-wan said, turning to show her. "He was awake and . . ."

"Sweet suns!" Vora exclaimed, dropping beside the Councilor to check him over.

"I called when he first went down and . . ."

"Why didn't you call anyone sooner?" She glared at him evilly. "Was that hooded man here again? That's what the guards are for Kenobi, not trigger happy patients!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I said I tried to call you sooner, but he took my com link, started acting irrational." He watched her frantic movements for a moment. "Is he? . . ."

"He's alive at least." She said, sitting back on her knees. "And out of the coma. He's just fainted. And if he_ wasn't_ acting irrational, by the way, I would be concerned.He has been comatose for about a week, he shouldn't have even moved. Next time, leave him in bed!" Using the Force, she lifted the Master up and placed him onto his cot. Then said without turning to the Padawan, "You get crawling back into your bed, or I'll strap you down this time!"

"I must speak with Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. And I didn't move Master Windu. He got up himself!" he protested.

"Mace couldn't have stood, not in his condition, and lying is against the code. The Masters' have good legs. They can come here. Get in bed." She turned her head. "Now."

Obi-Wan knew better then to cross the mind of a healer. The next time he got shot, perhaps they would be less then generous as far as pain medication went. All ready for punishment, though she would never admit it, Vora had cut his pain killers in half, claiming they were becoming less effective. Obi-Wan scowled, but limped back onto his cot anyway. "Well, they must get here quickly." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"Of course they do." She smiled and left.

* * *

so that's the cat's pajamas! What do you think? Oh, and thanks Jess for the insight (incase you didn't read the first chapter's new headline, you should!) Remember, if you need to get in touch, e-mail's on my profile page, and check there also to see the books I'm in the process of writing. 

next time -Answers Uncovered-


	8. Answers Uncovered

_Here are those Responses for you!_

_DarthDippy- here you go! A nice long chap for you to sink those mental fangs into!_

_Dmitchell- oh, this is the best of mysteries and you'll see why in this new chapter. Oh, you'll hate me for it too!_

_Jess- Thanks for all the insight! I have since overhauled my book if you haven't read any of the headers and found that out. I am sure others thought the same thing you did, "What is wrong with this sheila, can't they use a space bar! Is the spell checker broken?" No worries, I've listened and learned. I'm glad you like my book._

_The Dancing Cavalier- Yeah, I was going to have a completely different Jedi Healer, Winna Di Uni from the Jedi Apprentice books, but I think Vora is the spit fire attitude I needed. In a new book I'm tinkering with,_ **"20,000 Jedi, 21 Jinns",** _Vora will be playing a big part with Day-Gos Jinn as her_ _"partner in crime"._

_Fell Dragon- I told you Mace wasn't down for the count. No one can really kill him. Palpantine got lucky, it was the fall that killed th Councilor . . .or did it? Anyway, you'll be MOST pleased with this and the next chapter. Mace gets himself back in the spotlight._

On with the story! Keep on reviewing!

**Blood on the Wall**

Chapter 8 -Answers Uncovered-

Everyone was obviously anxious to hear the Padawan's report, and so assembled quickly. Obi-Wan was prodded with a series of questions from all directions before the scatterbrained Council finally became quiet.

"He was strange, flustered." Obi-Wan began, "He wouldn't sit still at all. He kept wandering around the room asking all sorts of things. His mind kept jumping about."

"Did he speak of the attack?" one asks.

"Briefly." he replied "he said he was meditating, then called Aali Difi in to tell him the time. They spoke. He didn't say what, but instead became frantic. He said something I didn't understand, 'Just like Calypso'."

Yoda pricked up his ears. He waddled forward and leaned on his gimmer stick, starring straight at Obi-Wan with his wise old eyes. "Calypso did you say? More serious this situation is. Master Qui-Gon, wrong person, do you seek, a woman, this phantom is."

"I don't understand." Qui-Gon said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Yoda looked around. "Secret, Mace and I have shared. Jedi Knight there was, Calypso her name was, marry she did. Expelled she and her husband were."

"Master Yoda, could you be suggesting that Master Windu has . . . married?" Eeth Koth gulped out, horrified at such an accusation.

Yoda looked at him, his face reflecting the thoughtfulness and profundity he was known for. "Assume that, you did. Saying, I am, that attacked by and admirer he may have been. Universe renown, Mace is, possible, it could be."

Eeth still shook his head.

"Who could this person be? Most likely someone close to him." Qui-Gon spoke to himself more than anyone else. His comm signaled him. Looking down he read the number. "It's Master Koon." He announced before heading to a corner to speak.

"Obi-Wan," Master Tiin drew the attention back to the padawan, "Did Master Windu say anything that would lead you to believe he had an admirer?"

Obi-Wan nodded carefully. "I believe so. He said something like, 'He couldn't as a Jedi Master' or'It was her all along'. I can't be certain, he was speaking very fast." His eyes drifted back and forth from Saesee and his Master. The former was now nearly sheet white, his hand gripping his comm unit so hard, Obi-Wan was sure it would crumble in Qui-Gon's grip. Saesee noticed the apprentice's waywardfocus and turned to see what was so entrancing.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, his face red with anger, utter rage, and fear all trapped in one. He tried to keep his voice calm and steady though he couldn't raise it above a whisper. He opened his eyes. "I understand." He switched his comm off and noticed the group was watching him. The Master stepped into the center of the room. "That was our assassin. Master Plo Koon has been kidnaped. If we don't turn over Master Windu, they will kill him."

The air was sucked from the lungs of all present. The news was startling to say the least, but how could the assassin have gotten through the guards? Qui-Gon could tell the questions forming in their minds.

"I don't know how, but it has happened. I have heard his voice and he confirms it." Qui-Gon bit his lip in frustration and turned away, pacing quickly with his hands on his hips. Obi-Wan recognized the move, knowing from it how troubled his Master must truly be.

Adi Gallia sat in a chair. She rubbed her brow and watched Qui-Gon's treading. "Plo would say, save Mace, sacrifice himself." She smiled faintly. "He's selfless. I don't know of anyone greater."

"Fine, don't consult me!" Mace replied, sitting up on his elbows.

The Councilors moved to embrace him. Instantly it was inquired what Mace had gone through, and who they were up against. Was it truly a Jedi as the Council feared? Was it possibly Xanatos like Qui-Gon shortly assumed and secretly dreaded? What was the truth?

* * *

I know you all HATE me! Muhahaha. I am the queen of drama! 

Next time on **Blood on the Wall**-"Qui-Gon's TwinklingEye"

awe, I'm just kidding, I can't be that mean, here's the rest of the chapter. :)

* * *

Mace frowned. "It was Aali Difi. She caught me off-guard." he heaved a sigh and sat up fully. "We were talking of different things when she fell silent. I asked what was on her mind and she told me she was in love with me. As you can imagine I was shocked and didn't take the news lightly. I told her it was crazy, unthinkable, how she could be expelled for such thoughts. Me, the Head Councilor walk away from my entire life, the Jedi itself . . . impossible. Nothing shook her resolve. It would be easy, we would keep it a secret just like Calypso. I don't know how she found out about that. When I still refused and threatened to walk out, she attacked me. I never thought her capable of such evil."

"So we have two assassins, then." Qui-Gon said. The congregation looked at him. "Don't you see? Unless that was some foreign twin of Ail Difi found dead by Master Koon and Tiin, we still have one murder and kidnaping unclaimed. Saying, that is, it was Aali who staged her own abduction. Then there's the matter of who came in and attacked Mace and Obi-Wan the second time. Aali's body was with us the entire time, it couldn't some how leap back to life."

Mace was aghast. "Aali is dead? Kill me twice? None of this makes any sense."

"My point exactly." Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "All of this is still one giant mystery! An now, Master Koon's life is at stake unless we hand Master Windu over. The state of this case, in all reality, has taken a step backward."

"Leave us," Mace asked his Council gently. "Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan, stay. I need the rest of you to begin funeral preparations." At the curious looks, he continued, "From this point on, Mace Windu is pronounced dead. Make up a reason why, infection or something from the attack, just make it believable. And do try to appear mortified." The majority of the Council departed to the task.

Yoda gave Mace a sly eye. "A plan you have?" he stated more than asked.

"Perhaps." Mace replied.

* * *

ok, now that is really the end of this chapter. I may post another today also since this one sort of ended in the middle of a thought, we shall see. 

Next Time- "Qui-Gon's Twinkling Eye"

enjoy!


	9. Qui Gon's Twinkling Eye

talk about the world's quickest updates! one hour and one half! now am i a good writer?

own nothing.

**Blood on the Wall**

**Chapter 9 -Qui-Gon's Twinkling Eye-**

When last leaving our battered battalion of Masters and apprentice, Mace had just awoken to the relief of some, to the dread of others. The author says dread for the fact that the Council has been commissioned to spread the word and announce Mace has actually passed on and become one with the Force.

In the meantime Mace was still planning and debating what the next fated step would be. "You said it was Plo Koon's comm signal, does he have a tracker in it?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon nodded with some mischief. "Yes, actually, I placed it there just in case of the worst."

Yoda glared at him. "Bug the other Councilors have you? Told us about that you did not!"

"No, Master, only him." When Yoda turned away, Qui-Gon gave Mace the look that he had perhaps done the contrary.

Mace tried to ignore it. "Contact Jocasta Nu and have her track him down. We may not get the exact location, but it will give us a good idea." Qui-Gon followed the order. Mace grabbed a data pad and began to right things down to help inform himself of the series of events. "So first I was attacked, then Aali was found dead . . ."

"No, kidnaped she was, then find her we did." Yoda corrected.

Mace shook his head. "Kidnaped, found, then the second attack on Obi-Wan and I." He wrote some more then paused and leaned forward to look at the padawan across from him. "What happened to you?"

Obi-Wan blushed. Where should he start? "Oh, uh, bad cease-fire on Salaga and Rutan. I was shot."

The Master raised an eyebrow then scribbled something out, having believed Obi-Wan was present for the same reason as he.

"Defend you bravely, Obi-Wan did. Sacrifice his life, he nearly had." Yoda added as Qui-Gon rejoined them.

"Oh, yes, for being injured he put up quite a fight. The Healers went ballistic." Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice. Obi-Wan merely got redder.

"I will need to hear those details soon then." Mace said with some warmth he was unused to displaying. To Qui-Gon he said, "What about the transmitter?"

"She's tracing it now, we should have a global position in a few minutes, if he's off planet it may take longer if the signal is scrambled."

"All right. So my attack we know was Aali, so that is solved." he crossed out some lines. "As far as her and Plo's abduction, then there is her murder and the second attempt on my life, we know nothing. When did that happen? After you found her, correct?"

"Yes, and don't forget the blood message."

Windu looked up. "The what? Blood message?"

"On the wall beside Aali's body. There were a number of phrases but the largest was 'Plo Koon Next'" Qui-Gon was going to say more, about the security films, and the guards outside Plo's door, but the Force became thick around them. Mace and he shuddered slightly as Yoda frowned.

"Spread the rumor has. Dead, you now are." Yoda walked toward the door. "Leaving I am. Console the mourners, I will."

For once in his adult life, Mace second guessed his decision. He could taste the dread, the pain, the anguish, things he never thought would strike so many Jedi at one time. And in it all he couldn't help feeling a little pride. This was all over his death.

"More than a man you are, "Yoda continued, "A symbol for each Jedi you are. Invincible you were. Now vulnerable they all feel."

"I'm not dead yet." he reaffirmed.

"To them you are. Head of the Council. Spirit of the Jedi. Forget this moment, I hope you do not." Yoda departed.

Mace was silent at the partial rebuke. Qui-Gon knew they must move with haste and so interrupted the man's reverie quickly.

"What is our next move?"

"Wait." He replied. "I suspect it won't be long before our assassin contacts you. In the meantime, where are the security films?"

"What security films? They have been stolen or destroyed, either does us no good." Obi-Wan answered grimly.

The door suddenly burst open as Jedi Healer Vora rushed in, tears in the corners of her eyes. Eeth Koth poked his head in the door way behind her, bowing slightly in shame of not being able to restrain her actions. Mace nodded understandingly and waved him away. The door closed.

Now, it is difficult to describe the state of mind our talented Healer found herself in. She had run to the room to find a dead man that was anything but. She was frozen in place, looking on dumbfounded and slightly red in shame for her outburst. "Master . . .Master Windu?"

He suppressed a smile. "Yes, I am alive, though no one is supposed to know this."

She bowed. "I'm sorry, Master, I wanted to do something. So I came to revive you if I could. I apologize for my weakness."

"It was only your natural response, and next time I think of dying for a while, I can but hope you are there to assist me back to life." Mace replied, "but your actions show the necessity of moving me to a more remote location."

Qui-Gon stepped forward, a twinkle in his sly grey/blue eyes. That glint Mace Windu had learned to both fear and respect. Fear for the sheer lunacy that would proceed from the Master's mouth, respect for the simplicity and successfulness of that lunacy. "Master, I have an idea."

It should be understood this was not the only odd thing Qui-Gon has suggested. Others sneaking through very small ducks to secretly enter rooms, dressing as aking to avoid suspicion, even posing as a father and son with his apprentice on more than one occasion. But today was a special day that required all his intellect and bordering on cruel abilities. Vora leant a medical cot to the occasion, Qui-Gon called a favor into his friend, Marshall, whom he had yet to introduce to Obi-Wan, and Mace began to meditate strictly. The former was dressed in his formal robes, a delicate white tunic and pair of trousers and polished black boots. He mentally readied himself, then laid on the cold as ice floating cot.

"Can't it be a little warmer?" he said between joking and seriousness.

"Well, you are deceased. We can't have you decomposing during your funeral procession." Vora remarked. She injected a muscle relaxant into his arm. "This will help slow your bodily functions. Together with you meditation, you will most certainly appear dead."

He adjusted his black cloak around him. "This plan of yours better work, Jinn."

"Don't worry. I've attempted part of it before, and so far this is going well. Just remember I'll be beside you the entire time in the funeral room."

"So will my lightsabor!" He shifted again. "I thought you were going to the Third Rim Pub with Obi-Wan to, how did you put it, 'portray the appearance of defeated detectives?'"

"And drink our troubles away." Qui-Gon chuckled, "Yes. But someone will be going in my place to keep an eye on my very battered padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up from strapping his boots on one-handed. "What do you mean? Can't I help?"

Qui-Gon put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "You've done much already, and I am quite proud of you. But I must do this and I fear for your safety." He glanced at Vora. "And I fear Healer Vora may just attack me ifI involve you any more than this."

It is quite an understatement to say Obi-Wan was disappointed. To spend so long, waiting, listening, planning, only for him to end it all drinking in a pub with someone he didn't know! Regardless of this he smiled and agreed.

Qui-Gon changed robes and covered his face in a low black hood. The procession to the funeral rooms began. Mace, lying deathly pale, was set in the center of the Councilors, one at each corner of the cot and one at the head and foot between the other two. The remaining Council followed behind, all heads bowed in light of the reverent occasion. All members dressed in black with their hoods casting low shadows over their faces. Qui-Gon had donned the breathing mask used by Plo Koon and tucked his hands neatly in his cloak to prevent notice that he was not of the same species, nor Plo Koon himself.

Obi-Wan waited for a few minutes in the Healing Room for his Master's imposter.

* * *

ok, now review . . .

next time: -Marshall Meets Apprentice-


	10. Marshall Meets Apprentice

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 10 -Marshall Meets Apprentice-

Now it is quite important to remind the reader that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn had never before been introduced formally to his Master's special friend. It is also important to describe the unique relationship between Marshall and Qui-Gon.

The two met by chance one day like a scene out of a holo picture. Qui-Gon was on his way to his room and Marshall was exploring, as he often did in his free time. Having usually skipped the living areas of the Temple, deeming them uninteresting, he decided to just walk through for a change.

The halls were relatively empty for classes were in session. Both men were about Obi-Wan's current age, twenty-two. The Force seemed to have influenced the meeting. Qui-Gon reached out to activate his door just as Marshall began walking toward him. They stopped immediately, jaws dropped simultaneously. They looked exactly alike. From eyes to nose to hair to height to weight, the twins thought a mirror had been placed in their path.

Neither spoke for a very long time. However, after some unique inspections they felt a necessity to at least greet one another.

"I'm Marshall," one said, jutting out a hand for his brother to shake.

"Qui-Gon," the other replied, accepting the greeting, "and I'm confused."

Marshall gave a nervous laugh. "Me two. When's your birthday?"

"Third month, day six . . ."

"Eighty-nine-ninety-two, right?"

Both nodded.

Marshall shuffled his feet and tossed a glance at the door Qui-Gon was leaning against. "Your room?"

"Yeah. Want to come in?"

And that is how two identical Jedi twins met. Both had bared each other from consulting the Council on the matter, fearing they may be split apart, or even expelled. Their friendship remained incognito and they dared not switch places to confuse their Master's, though they spoke often of the fun that would cause. To satisfy this urge, they decided to try it on their apprentices, with the most remarkable reaction. Neither padawan knew the difference, thus creating the informal meeting the author has alluded to in previous paragraphs.

The reader, being informed fully now, may begin to understand the entirety of feelings swirling around in the young Padawan Obi-Wan's mind when Marshall entered the room. Though his hair was a measure shorter, build in minute ways dissimilar, the Padawan was fooled into thinking his own Master had returned for some strange reason.

"Master, why aren't you with Master Windu? Has something happened? May I help?" he asked, fervent for information.

Marshall lifted a brow at him and smiled. "I thought Qui-boy told you about me."

The Padawan looked confused. "You . . .you aren't Qui-Gon?"

The man laughed. "No, but I fit the part, don't I?" He put an arm around the man's neck and led him out. "I'll tell you later our little story, how's that? In the meantime, Padawan, tear up those eyes and lets go bar hopping! He told me you were old enough for something tasty, and it may do you good." he leaned over to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear, "if you ask me, that Healer's got it in for you! Made me promise to take your lightsaber away! I won't though, because we may see some fierce creatures tonight."

He slapped Obi-Wan on the back and laughed. "Besides, limping like you are it looks like you could use a swag of Tatooine ale. The good brand not that cheap set Didi tries to pass off. the Third Rim Pub is my personal favorite brewing spot. Qui-Gon agrees with me on that ale part."

Obi-Wan looked at the odd character, wondering if his Master was merely pulling his own joke on the Padawan. "He said that?" then in a whisper as they passed some mourners, asked, "My Master said that?"

Marshall nodded. "And just between the two of us, right now you are so beyond beer."

They left the Temple, taking the longest route and appearing to as many people as possible. Marshall was the perfect stand in, and told all they ran into where they were headed in case either were called upon by the Council. It was part of the plan, he explained to Obi-Wan, so when the kidnapper went for the bait, a dead corpse, he would believe Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan far from meddling distance, when in actuality a very alive, armed Mace Windu and Qui-Gon awaited.

Obi-Wan still felt somewhat worthless, but Marshall insisted the night wasn't going to be a waist of time.

* * *

Oh! You wonderful reviewers! you make my life beautiful! THANK YOU! Everyone! especially the "Dude" that reviewed like, eight times at once. you're "awesome".

I don't know any of the time frame in Star Wars, if you happen to know, please inform me of Qui-Gon's birth date. it would be so generous!

Next Time: -Marshall Plays His Brother-


	11. Marshall Plays His Brother

long wait . . .own nothing . . .sorry!

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 11 -Marshall Plays His Brother-

The travel to the Third Rim Pub was short. It was located in the second district, below the Temple platform. To be honest, Obi-Wan felt a weight lifted from his chest after leaving his beloved home. The grieving he felt through the Force diminished, so he could breathe more easily.

Marshall noticed the change in his disposition. "Now, doesn't this feel better? Some fresh air, no dying Councilors lying about." He smiled sliding into a both at the pub.

Obi-Wan was distressed at this man's easy attitude. Of course he knew that the death was false, but to feel nothing at all towards compassion for those who were heartbroken? Had he no feelings at all? His face twisted into a half-willing grin. "Delightful." he muttered in annoyance. He had to admit, the surroundings were nicer than he had imagined. Qui-Gon was known for dropping in on the most rueful of surroundings. This place actually seemed clean, well kempt, and a pudgy, greasy, fat guy (like Didi Oddo, he thought with a smile) wasn't the one serving the meals and patting ruffians on their backs . The pub was fairly empty. It was only about one-o-clock or so. He expected by night the pub would be full of low-lives seeking to drink their worries away. But then again, weren't Obi-Wan and Marshall supposed to be doing that?

Obi-wan's thoughts were interrupted by the changeling waitress that came to take their orders.

Marshall sighed, his entire demeanor curving and turning into a grizzled-looking Jedi with dull, distant eyes. He heaved a sigh. "The strongest ale to be had! We were Jedi yesterday, today we become drunks!"

The waitress nodded softly. "Oh, I just heard about that leader guy dying. I'm very sorry."

Marshall took his fist and pounded the table so hard, Obi-Wan feared it would split in two! "I was his guardian! I was set to protect him, and my duty was failed! I have disgraced the Order. The Council will probably expel me." He hung his head into his palms and wrung his hair.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as Obi-Wan watched, completely flabbergasted, the most stupefied of expressions plastered across his face.

"There, there, sir Jedi." The woman consoled. "I've heard of you, Qui-Gon Jinn right? You're friend, Didi Oddo is here. He speaks a lot about you. Should I send for him?"

Marshall sighed again, lifting his head. Obi-Wan leaned forward to stare at him. Were those tears in his eyes?

"A friend?" Marshall asks, "I haven't a friend in the worlds. Not now. Only my apprentice, who will soon pass the trials when I am gone. Send him to me, please." He moved to pass his hands over his eyes again, when a thought struck him. He called to the waitress as she walked away, "And don't forget those drinks! To Sith with the Code!"

The woman smiled kindly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Marshall sat up and fixed his hair into a perfect rag-tag fashion and rubbed his eyes incessantly to make them red and shed tears. "So how was that, dear Padawan? At all like your Master?"

Obi-Wan blinked at him. "Remarkable." he muttered. "Exactly . . . How did you? How do you know him so well? I never see you together."

He patted the man's hand. "All in good time, Obi-Wan. Right now, my public awaits my best performance!"

Didi Oddo approached, having completely missed the conversation. He stopped short, noting the terrible look of his friend. "Oh, Qui-Gon! What has happened to you? Not this matter I hope!" He wrapped his fat arms around Marshall's neck, completely accepting him as his friend. He sat the tray of drinks on the table and squeezed into the booth beside Obi-Wan. "I just heard about Master Windu, poor, poor man! But I can barely remember ever seeing you like this!"

"Let's not talk of it again." Marshall said, raising his glass to his lips. "I can't stand to think of it anymore. Change the subject." He moved to swallowed down the glass. In the same movement he nearly threw it back up. He pounded his chest and gave Didi a menacing glance. "Ale, Didi?"

The man looked downcast. "Qui-Gon, do you have to? You have never been a good drinker, and don't you feel as if you are in enough trouble with the Council?"

Marshall pointed a finger at him. "If I don't get something strong, I will have one more body on my hands."

Didi's eyes grew larger. He snapped his fingers in the air. "Waitress, some Dungan shots over here."

Marshall nodded his approval. He accepted the new drink and drowned two glass simultaneously. He shook his head to get the swirls out of his eyes. "Much better."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the odd behavior, but remembered he had to act likewise. He tried to loosen up, letting his shoulders slouch forward and leaned lazily against the table. He grabbed a glass and threw his head back letting the fluid slip down his throat in a burning fire. Obi-Wan lunged forward, coughing and gagging.

Marshall hid a planetary grin behind his glass, then said in a depressing tone, "Oh yes, padawan, I forgot you haven't drank before. Just cover your mouth, the cough will go away in a little bit. Take smaller sips next time or you're likely to drown yourself."

Didi, in an effort to help, pounded Obi-Wan on the back. Obi-Wan whelped in pain, having to restrain himself from smacking Didi in response.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, i thought i already posted this chapter. but, i didn't. as a special "sorry" treat i will be loading a second chapter in addition to this one.

next time -The Mystery is Solved-


	12. The Mystery is Solved

here it is! sorry, very short!

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 12 -The Mystery is Solved-

"You have no idea how cold I am." Mace complained, lying perfectly still.

"If I know my stand in, the assassin will be here." Qui-Gon answered him.

"You never did tell me who that confidant of yours is. A Jedi?"

Qui-Gon smiled. All these years and still the Council had no idea. "Yes, a Jedi. A good likeness too. Probably fooled my own apprentice!"

Mace thought about the millions of acquaintances Qui-Gon must have. "I can only imagine." He replied though in his heart he was thinking about Marshall. Of course the Council knew about the similarity, though it was decided long before he was Head of the Council that they would be separated. Qui-Gon had a very precious history in the Jedi. Mace was wary to even mention the name Calypso in front of him for fear he may ask too many questions. Though Mace didn't exile the couple personally, it was also before his time, Yoda didn't lie by saying what he had. "Mace and I have a secret . . . They were expelled."

Mace shivered again. "I've heard of blocking things out, but must it really be this cold?"

Qui-Gon smiled again though Mace couldn't see him cramped into the grate. "How about some of that deep meditation like the night this allhappened? It might be a while before action arises."

"Yeah, right. Ali and I were bordering on sleep. We couldn't hear a herd of banthas if they ran us over!"

Qui-Gon laughed to himself, then paused. The reality hit him harder than the banthas Mace spoke of. "Master Windu. I just solved the crime."

Mace, forgetting his deathlikeness, sat bolt straight. "Well, kindly inform me, and get me off this slab!"

* * *

ooh . . . you hate me now! please review! i may even put a third chapter up tonight, i'm on a role!

Next time -Too Many Brothers-


	13. Too Many Brothers

Blood on the Wall

Chapter 13 -Too Many Brothers-

As the reader may very well be ready to hear the conclusion of such a tale, the author is not. But again, patience is a virtue that always awards, especially in a book such as this.

We left our decoys in a pub not far from the Temple grounds. By now Marshall had the changeling waitress on his lap, Obi-Wan was singing some jolly, liquor-induced tune, and Didi had departed to tend to certain details involving space pirates with large blasters.

"So, you just started work here yesterday?" Marshall asked the waitress, "that is absolutely fascinating! Just imagine if you had missed the wonderful pleasure of our company!"

Obi-Wan raised his glass. "To the memory of Mace Windu! The powerrrrful, green, bald Council guy." he shouted to the now full bar. Other tables, who had grown used to the Padawan bursting out in such odd toasts now and again, tipped their glasses in response.

Marshall, who was much more sober then his ill fated, pretend Padawan, happened to spy into the young man's glass and perceived a white filament swirling around the bottom of the drink. _Drugged, _he breathed in fright. He shifted in his seat uneasily, but continued to smile for the waitress on top of him. He put a hand over Obi-Wan's glass to prevent him from drinking to the toast. "No more of that, dear Padawan of mine. Remember, tomorrow the Council determines our ill begotten fate."

"All the more reason, Master, but if you insist, I must obey!" Obi-Wan sighed. Mixed with the alcohol, the last bit of drugs in his glass would have incapacitated him. As it was, Obi-Wan acted as if he had four or five bottles of hard liquor in him though in reality in the four hours he had drunk little more then three glasses.

Marshall cast a careful glance into his own drink and found it mixed with the same white residue. Someone was definitely there to get them, just as his brother had warned. As if on cue, Marshall's comm link signaled him and he suffered to excuse himself from the table. He slid the changeling off his lap and headed to a corner to answer the call.

"It's me." Qui-Gon said quietly through the link, "Are you alone?"

"For now," Marshall replied, casting an eye at the table with Obi-Wan and the waitress.

"Be on your guard. There should be a changeling appearing at any time. Possibly female . . ."

Marshall's heart stopped. "Too late. She's here."

Qui-Gon was silent.

"I gather that is a bad thing, right."

"Extremely. I believe that is our assassin."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Most changeling's are." He glanced at the table again to make sure Obi-Wan was still all right. "Don't kill me, but she's already drugged your apprentice, and me."

The line was silent again. "All right, I want you to follow her, or let her capture you. Find Master Plo Koon and assure his safety. We have his location, but we don't know if she's booby trapped that area or not. See anything suspicious, find his comm unit and contact me. You have half an hour. If you don't send a transmission, the Jedi will move in."

"I understand, see you later."

"I hope so. Have fun."

Marshall ended the transmission and faked a stagger back to the table. Obi-Wan was currently employed with utter intensity in making a three-tired tower out of the Master and Padawan's empty drink glasses. When he finished setting the finely glass in place he clapped his hands, stood, bowed to the cheers of drunks around him, and sat back down with a blank stare at Marshall. "Who was that, Master?"

"Didi Oddo, though I didn't understand a word he said. Something frantic and he yelled a lot. Oh well." He shrugged, "for some reason I am completely worn out and don't really care!"

"I agree, Master." Obi-Wan leaned over and let his forehead drop onto the table top. "Must we go now?"

The changeling smiled. "Oh, don't go! I'm off in a few minutes, come back to my apartment." She leaned over and whispered into Marshall's ear. "We can have fun."

"Sounds good!" Marshall shouted, "Hang the Jedi! Let's go!"

Ten minutes later both Marshall and Obi-Wan lay in a bundled heap next to Plo Koon. The changeling donned Marshall's outercloak and transformed into him, appearing as if the triplet of the Jinn group.

After this, she departed.

Plo Koon sighed. "Some rescue! Don't worry, I have a plan . . ." He noticed Obi-Wan's eyes spinning as he swayed a little, "Dear goodness, is the boy all right?"

"He was drugged fairly heavily." Marshall explained, straining against his electro cuffs. "And don't worry about the rescue. The Jedi already know where we are, they are just waiting for my go ahead."

Plo Koon blinked in surprise. "How?"

"Trackers are truly wonderful things . . .they fit anywhere." Marshall smiled proudly. His brother was always the most clever, if not evil, of the two. "In any moment the Jedi will arrive, and that changeling is in for a sweet trap by Master Windu."

Plo nearly fainted. "He . . .He's alive?"

"Of course!" Marshall grinned even more. "Such a brilliant plan, you really must listen to it when this is all over."

Master Koon began to visibly sweat. "Yes, yes it certainly sounds quite amazing."

Just as Marshall promised, thirty Jedi Knights stormed the building. The captives were set free, though neither of them could leave on their own strength because of the drug's affect on them all.

Many of the Knights looked quite skeptical of Master Marshall, feeling it much too odd that they first received their orders form Qui-Gon, then watched Qui-Gon leave the apartment, and now had another Qui-Gon Jinn in their position. Instead of asking questions they merely shook their heads in wonder and left a few extra men around him.

* * *

Only two chapters left everyone! It's almost over how sad!

Next time -The Trap is Sprung-


	14. The Trap is Sprung

Blood on the Wall

Here we go, almost over! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14 -The Trap is Sprung-

The cold had caused Mace's still rugged body to stiffen and cramp. He had been laying in the same position for nearly five hours though Qui-Gon had assured him very soon all would come to an end. He gently flexed each of his muscles in their turn, hoping to remain somewhat limber, regardless of being in a coma for a week.

He had nearly crossed the brink of frustration when the door swished open. His heart stopped, his lungs released their air as a slender form approached. He grasped his lightsabor hilt secretly beneath a ripple in his cloak. He had to resist the urge of moving too quickly. The timing had to be perfect.

The foe approached. Qui-Gon saw it reaching towards its belt through the slits in the ventilation grate above the bed. In moments he sprang into action. Leaping out of the duct, he drew his lightsabor and readied to fight instantly.

Mace seconded the movement. He hit his feet a little awkwardly, harder than he would have liked. He recovered quickly and drew his own blade.

Both paused when seeing the changeling looked like Qui-Gon, but they paused for different reasons. Mace, the diplomat, preferred to give the woman a chance to surrender. The last thing he wished was to kill her. Qui-Gon, perceiving his brother was before him paused so as not to do him harm. Either was a fatal move. The changeling drew her blaster in seconds, shooting Qui-Gon through the shoulder. He stumbled to the floor with the force of the blast, a dark cloud passing across his eyes. He looked up. Mace couldn't fight this battle on his own, he need Qui-Gon's help.

* * *

**_-hey, he was the only one not injured ok. Give me a break. It's a party!-

* * *

_**

Mace was already deflecting blasts when Qui-Gon regained his footing. The changeling circled the pair. Mace stood a few steps closer to her than Qui-Gon, accepting the brunt of the attack. In a quick decision, the being morphed into Mace and ignited a lightsabor similar to his. Immediately she engaged the Head Councilor.

Qui-Gon refused to be tricked into fighting the wrong person. Though the woman could change appearance her clothes remained the same. He watched her move with increasing fluidity, his eyes barely able to keep up with her turns yet the Force continue to flow through his strokes and slashes, keeping the Master in sync with his superior Councilor.

The woman fought marvelously, twisting to cut Mace in two, turning to decapitate Jinn, curving again to parry Mace's attack, then jumping to avoid Qui-Gon's low slash. It was an amazing and terrible dance. The smell of lightning and burnt flesh filled the air as the Force hung over the battle in a thick blanket of pure energy. Mace and Qui-Gon wrapped themselves in it like a protective shield, fueling their attacks with utter precision and speed that was too fast to see. Thoughts were fleeting if any. For a moment Mace wonder why in a Temple of Jedi not a single one of them had come to help. Qui-Gon seemed to hear his thought, and sent out a distress call through the Force, but was stopped by something dark. Something much worse than he'd ever imagined.

A face rose in his mind, the being spoke to him through a Force bond, this distracted him. _How could this happen?_ he thought, _Not in the Jedi! I never could have imagined this._

_Believe Jinn. It is the last thing you will ever remember!_ the voice responded.

Qui-Gon let out a gasp as the being let go of his mind and the Dark Side replaced it. The battle never ceased. He couldn't rest, couldn't tell Mace what he had seen. Qui-Gon felt himself growing faint. His skin became more and more anemic with shock as the blood flowed down his shoulder and arm to his fingers. The grip on his lightsabor become loose, his eyes lost focus again as the feeling of being suffocated overwhelmed him. If the battle didn't end soon, he would.

Mace saw Qui-Gon growing weaker. He rushed to cover him at each opportunity, but the changeling noticed also. She went directly after Qui-Gon, pressing the attack with such ferocity Windu had only seen once before, that fateful night in the Council Room.

Qui-Gon tried to fall back, to catch his breath, but the changeling only pelted him with harder hits. A blow from above! He blocked it. From the left! A quick feint to the right! From below, an arc of purple light!

Qui-Gon collapsed against the wall behind him, his lightsaber clattering across the floor as it slipped from his grip. He could go no more. He couldn't breathe, the Dark Side strangled the life out of him. He knew the true killer, and yet he would die without being able to tell anyone. Mace lunged to cover him.

"Qui-Gon! I need you now, don't give in!" Mace shouted, more out of anger than sympathy. His own lightsabor torn body ached for the battle to end, yet he could not give the assassin that satisfaction. He refused to die this way.

In a flash he broke the assassin's defense and landed his boot against her chest. She hit the far wall, obviously still ready to fight.

Mace turned to face the other Master. "Qui-Gon!"

Jinn opened his eyes carefully. He gathered the Force around him, using the last traces of his strength. He saw the assassin coming, too quick for Mace to intercept. If Qui-Gon did nothing . . .With a groan he called his lightsabor too him and stepped forward with the weapon level in front of him. Mace shuddered, for the blade of the Master had barely missed running him through also.

The changeling fell down, reverted to her normal form, and dead. Mace sighed in relief before catching Master Jinn in his unsteady arms. The two slowly crumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon are you alive?" Mace asked, half expecting the former to be lifeless already.

Unhurriedly Jinn stirred. The Dark Side released its hold from him. "Barely, Master." he murmured. "I need a day off."

Mace allowed himself a small grin for once. "I'll take one with you."

Seconds later a hail storm of Jedi erupted into the chamber, led by the Council itself. They were greeted by one dead changeling and two passed out Masters in a destroyed funeral room with lightsabor scorches, blaster and slash marks galore. Plo Koon smiled down at the two Master's as the Healers carted them away.

"They save my life, and I can't even thank them yet." He shrugged. "My, what a sad day for the Jedi. First our head Councilor dies, and then he almost really dies because the Dark Side clouded our vision."

"Understand, you must, that alive they are. Though immobilized they be." Yoda said to him. "Pleased on that count we should be, however confusing this case continues to remain."

"Will Master Jinn live?" Marshall inquired, approaching.

Plo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure. The Healers don't give us much hope, but we will trust the Force."

Marshall nodded solemnly then found himself strapped to a medical sled by none other than Jedi Healer Vora. Regardless of their objections, he and Plo Koon were both taken to the Healing Rooms where Mace, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan had already set up room and board.

* * *

all right, guys and sheilas, this chap took long because I juiced it up a little. There is OFFICIALLY one more chapter to go, BUT! I am thinking of doing a one chapter flash back to reveal . . . stuff . . . I'll pose the question next chapter and if you want one more to explain everything, you can have it.

Review! Next chapter you find out the killer, so I want to hear your guesses! I'll post them at the beginning of the next chapter and then give you the shock of your wee little minds!

Next Time -Conclusions and Deductions-


	15. Conclusions and Deductions

HERE SHE IS! The grand enchalada! The finishing combo of reality!

No skipping to the end now! Read the Whole thing!

(Special little update note, this book now has well over 2600 hits! you people rock! you can still review now, too!)

Chapter 15 -Conclusions and Deductions-

Well, our tale has come to a bitter closing, but the reader may still be confused as to the motive behind such horrifying circumstances. Please do not be alarmed, for Masters Mace, Plo, Marshall, and most of the Council and every other Jedi was wondering just what had they missed. What small detail had presented itself to Master Qui-Gon and no other? Having fainted soon after the battle in the funeral room, the entire Temple was subjected to wait until his recovery to experience any form of resolve in the matter. In addition, the small medical room previously occupied by only Mace and Obi-Wan, now contained Plo Koon, Mashall Jinn, and Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi Healer Vora had once commented that the room had turned into quite the pajama party gone wrong. No Jedi dared to separate the valuable bunch in case the some un caught assassin should present himself again to destroy Master Qui-Gon before the mystery was ever resolved!

And so, the admittance paper for the Healing room 182 read as thus: Master Marshall Jinn for observation after ingestion of toxic agents present in an unknown amount of liquor glasses. Status: well. Master Plo Koon for injection of toxic agents, electro cuff burns, and lethargy as result of captivity. Status: fair. Master Mace Windu for continued observation and treatment of lightsabor wounds and minor frost bite due to long exposure to cold climate. Status: conscious, well. Master Qui-Gon Jinn for blaster wound and dislocated shoulder, mild head trauma present. Status: unconscious, unfavorable. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi for ingestion of toxic agents from unknown amount of liquor glasses, continued treatment of blaster wound, cracked ribs, minor bruising, sever hangover. Status: unfavorable.

We rejoin our battered battalion as Qui-Gon begins to awaken some three days after his and Master Windu's stand against the changeling.

Marshall peers across the room at his brother with delight and sits up to further take in the view as Qui-Gon's eyes begin to open. "Morning, Qui! How do you feel now?" Marshall calls over.

Mace turns his head to stare at Marshall, who's cot lay directly to his left. The most evil of looks was plastered across his lips, and has been ever since awaking to find the twins had in fact known of each other for some time. Being unable to do much else now, he merely sat and glared between the two. "Ah yes, how is our dearest Qui-Gon?" Mace growled.

Master Jinn sat up on his elbows and looked around, waving a silent hello to the audience that surrounded him. Slowly he sat fully upright and noticed his Padawan's cot curiously vacant regardless of the pillows and blankets that lay in a tumbled mess across its surface. "There are so many here, and yet where is my Padawan?"

In truth, Obi-Wan was absent, but only for a moment. He, as it was previously stated, suffered the gravest of hangovers and was making an uncommon, yet not unheard of, use of the fresher. His Master was informed of this and cringed a response. A moment or two later, Obi-Wan then hobbled out of the fresher and climbed into bed. "I am never drinking again." he groans.

Plo Koon tried to laugh but stifled it when his head began to ring violently. Instead he replied, "I sincerely doubt that."

Qui-Gon smiled. He regretted not enjoying the moment with his padawan but duties seemed to suppress him from such events.

"I'm sure Marshall would agree to that statement, Obi-Wan." Mace added, venom dripping from his words as he crossed his arms.

"No," the Master said in reply, "I rather enjoyed myself. Assassin waitress on my lap, drugged Dungan ale in my glass, drunken apprentice by my side, then a fabulous night cap involving electro cuffs and the most interesting of feminine company . . .It was a wonderful evening!" He smiled briskly at Master Windu who's scowl had become red with indignation. Qui-Gon and Marshall were definitely twins all right.

Qui-Gon reflected the grin. For the exception of the waitress, he could imagine himself preforming the same tasks. Thinking it over, however, after a few drinks he might just have that waitress too.

Mace was looking between the two, unable to tell the difference in smiles. Finely he threw his hands into the air with frustration. "You know what?" they looked at him, "I'll just simply assume all of that was caused by the drugs." Suddenly he shook his head regretfully, realizing he'd only made the scenario worse. "Let's just pretend that part never happened. Which means, you two Jinns are not allowed to go blabbing about the Temple with that story."

Both agreed and a short silence dropped over the room. Finely it was Plo Koon who broke the ice and asked the question the Jedi (and our reader) has been waiting to hear. "Now, after all this time, enlighten me,Master Qui-Gon, what was the truth behind this mystery?"

It is in the coming statements that all mystery is laid to rest. The passage may be long, but the author doubts such a thing would bother such a devoted reader since he/she has waited so long to hear it. And so, without further ado, Qui-Gon launches into his grand explanations.

"Well, to begin, Aali Difi had nothing to do with the case whatsoever."

The room gasps and begins to shout exclamations, but he calms them with a gesture.

"Just listen, for it is not the only farfetched accusation you will hear. Master Windu and Aali Difi were both deceived by our changeling. The night went like this: Aali Difi was meditating for sleep when all of a sudden Master Windu appears before her, rousing her and pondering the time. They chat briefly and he sends her away, but stays himself perhaps saying something to the effect that he had forgotten something in the Council Room. A cloak perhaps. What Aali does not realize is the being before her is really our changeling. When the mock Mace Windu enters the Council Room, he transforms suddenly into Aali and now appears before Mace with the same trickery. She launches into an absurd declaration of love, hoping Mace will truly run away with her so as to destroy his name as well as his life."

Mace's eyebrow knit in wonder. "My name? What do you mean, Qui-Gon? This changeling was no Jedi, what would that profit her?

Qui-Gon no longer smiled. Instead he appeared very grim. "The changeling was a bounty hunter, as most changelings are. She was employed by someone who could profit from the scandal of the Head Councilor running off with his Jedi love interest and committing a staged suicide when their secret was out. But you changed the plan when you refused her, Master Windu. The bounty hunter got desperate, and so decided to kill you instead. Of course she couldn't leave you like that, so she called her boss to ask what she should do. What neither the true assassin, nor the bounty hunter counted on was for Aali Difi to still be waiting outside the Council Room doors for the emergence of Mace Windu. By the code, she couldn't leave until every Councilor had gone even though Mace had commanded her. She knew who the real assassin was, but to save her own life kept silent until Mace came back out. They left together."

Plo Koon nodded. "That is why Aali was on edge when she spoke with me an yourself. She knew who the murderer was. He must have found her out. When she threatened to tell you, she was killed."

Qui-Gon agreed. "But our master mind was truly brilliant. He was present when we discovered Aali's body. At the same time someone was attacking Mace and Obi-Wan. It was then we realized there must be two assassins. But we could not understand that one of our own was the culprit. One of us was controlling the bounty hunter. It was the same man who Obi-Wan nearly cut in two while the changeling version dwelt among us without a second thought. The only person who could possibly emerge from all this as a wounded hero."

Qui-Gon looked down, pausing a moment as all attention rested on him. As he opened his mouth to speak, the assassinenterred his mind again. He wasfilled with the Dark Side as his air way slowly and painfully became constricted. Marshall sensed his brother's distress as Obi-Wan had. He leapt from his cot, drawing his lightsabor at his brother's mental direction and headed across the room in a single stride, stopped just a step before Plo Koon's cot.

"Don't be so rash, Marshall." Plo Koon boomed, "You see I have your brother?" They both turned to see Qui-Gon scratching against invisible hands across his throat. "I can kill him just as easily as I can make you fall! I succeeded in wiping most of Mace's memory of our little fight just before his attack, but obviously Qui-Gon didn't want to forget about his discovery of me." His eyes became dark and clouded. "Just think of it! I, the sole survivor of a massacre. Mace sent two Jedi to their deaths on Salaga, not I." He shot a glance at the shocked Councilor. "Yes, you remember now what we fought over? I signed your name to those papers, and no one will know the difference. You staged your own assassination. Twice, for we all witnessed the second attempt. Just to glorify yourself."

Qui-Gon swallowed gasps of air as Plo released his mental hold on him. He collapsed into his bed, struggling to rise again.

Marshall was still frozen in place, lightsaber drawn and ready.

Plo only continued to smile as he used the Force to control Marshall's movements. "Hand me that lightsaber now, Marshall. I will destroy the traitor, Mace Windu, for trying to disband me from the Council after the Salaga/Rutan incident. Give it to me!"

Marshall had no choice but to obey. The lightsaber dropped from his grip and hit the solid palm of Plo as he rose from bed and crossed over to Mace. The Dark Side enveloped the room, causing the Jedi to be restricted to their positions, unable to oppose him. Mace Gathered the Force around him to combat Plo's powerful hold.

Master Koon only laughed. "You see! I am more powerful than you! I should be the leader!" then with a sneer he added, "I will be the leader." He raised his lightsaber to destroy the Councilor.

Mace looked up at him, sympathy almost in his eyes. "Forgive me, Master." He tapped into the Force with amazing strength, like none Plo had ever seen. Mace's lightsaber slapped into his hand and he cut Plo in half. Before another breath was drawn, Marshall had taken his weapon back, decapitating the Councilor. As the pieces hit the floor, Plo's breath mask clattered away, revealing a long, freshly made scar running down his cheek and neck. A scar made by Obi-Wan's lightsabor not long before.

Mace looked away in disgust. "I would never have thought of him. My friend. My counterpart. I would never have guessed."

Marshall shook his head. "He must have stolen the security films. Plo Koon was not locked away for protection, it was the bounty hunter. She transformed and left undetected." He deactivated his lightsaber and fell backwards, sitting on the end of his brother's bed. "Qui-Gon, how did you know?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "The breath mask I wore in the ceremony was slashed almost in half, from Obi-Wan's lightsaber. I didn't think about it until I had a chance to review the case in my mind. When Mace and myself fought the changeling, Plo knew I had solved everything and tried to strangle me thought he Force. Luckily, Mace and myself combined our Force energy during the battle, and I tapped into that to pull myself out of Plo's hold. I was almost unsuccessful, but thank the Force, it worked. When Mace was complaining about the cold, I wondered why he wasn't as calm as the night of the attack. I realized that both he and Aali were under Plo's influence. He was making them forget about the fight Plo and Mace had. He was manipulating Mace into being sluggish and not forseeing the danger the fake Aali held."

Mace nodded, hanging his head in sorrow. "Plo, without any consent, dispatched Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the war on Rutan and Salaga. He forged my signature and sent them to their deaths. Thankfully Qui-Gon is wise and at the first sign of a critical situation, returned to the Temple." He looked up. "He made me truly believe I had sent you. The next morning there was a formal Council hearing to resolve the matter. I suspended Plo until the other Councilor's were informed of everything. I forgot all of that."

Marshall summoned Vora with a push of a button and crawled back into bed. "Don't beat yourself up over it. No one knew it was him. Think about it, a crazy Councilor?"

Vora entered brisklyand saw at first the mutilated sight across the stone floor. She collapsed to her knees and looked up at Master Windu. "Why? Why can I not get any of the easy cases? When I enter a patients room, shouldn't they be getting better, not worse? I'm signing up for the reckon units in the Outer Rim." With that she stood, ordered a clean up crew, and left without another word.

Obi-Wan followed her out, lunging for the fresher and holding a hand across his mouth.

Qui-Gon smiled in compassion, rolled over, and pulled his blankets over his head as Mace asked, "And by the way, great detective, how long have you and Marshall known each other?"

Marshall shrugged and answered for his brother. "Just the last ten years or so. Nothing too outrageous."


End file.
